Allah is dead
by Barbiegirl1987
Summary: F*** all y'all. My dick is huge.


Harres Akri El Potter who was a muslim terorist cause all muslim are retarded and terorists stood in front of the one and only. My nigga. Jesus fuking Christ who were actually a black guy. Harres died sucking his mom's genetalia, but then she farted in his mouth and died.

-Wtf man ? You're not mohammed of the filth ?

-No bruh, that pedo was a con man. Yeah Lots of people fell in it.

-Shit niggu. F*** my life was a lie since my birth. yo So all muslims are living a lie, and kill people without any reward in tha paradise, nigga ? no 42 virgins ? shiiiiiiitttttt

-I know dog. But don't freet. My father is a rich pimp who's the real DEALLLLLLLLLLLLL.

-Wut ? Jeez man. That crazy mortherfucker is here ?

-Yup. Try to suck his dick. Gud things happen then. I do it constantly.

Tha black dude stood then up. Pulled his pants down and masturbated on the way to that

son of a bitch.

-Yo Allah, sup ?

God, who were pure white and bootyful, and certainly not a slave from da hood africa, bitchslapped harres the immigrant.

-Yo talking to me ?! Yo talking to me, bitch ?!

-Woah Woah daddy calm down your tits bruh. He was just saying « yo essay »

Harres then sweared a huge swear on god who was funnily here, in tha verry rooooom man, tha chettah is fast man

-Sorry my man harres, I didn't mean to punch in tha dick man

-Nah, i like it man. Especially domination. Don't sweat it nigga.

-That's my man ! yo jezzus, come suck on my dick ! daddy needs a quickie !

Black jezzus kneelled down and started to suck his BIGGGGGGG daddy's dick. The mouth full he **** that cum down his stomach, were the babies were made. yeah nigggggggga, that's how it works. i'm a white male btw. hope i offended some black piece of shit. yo fuck you for even being offended yo racist piece of shit it's called liberty of expression

anyway. Cum was jizzed in zesus mouth, yo. then harres talked to allah.

-allah, can I ask you a question ?

-don't call me that.

-y bruh ?

-cause that's the name I used to rape white women during a pyramid scheme. but fuck man…. one must admit their asses were heavinly… hhahaaha? right my NIGGA ?

Jezus who were swallowing responded in a pathetic mouthful manner with his head, sucking deeper…

-yeah, he gets it.

-oh… k… so man, I was wondering shit, man…

-whut my good terrorist?

-so dog, what is tha purpose of life man?

-shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit… Idk man

-what ?

-yeah, dog man nigga from tha hood where we rape white women. I was just masturbating to interacial porn, man. when my jizz came out, it landed out somehow in my socket. creating tha earth and the fast chettah man, and deep inside of it. right son ?

-HUHUH

-He gets it.

-But god, why put so much suffering and evil in the world ? Aren't you omniscient and omnipotent ? You should be aware of it and therefore should be able to prevent it ?

-Huh…

-And btw why create an imperfect world when you can create one whose ideal ? You're fucking god right ? the guy who can choose who lives or dies ? the powerful dude who got the capacity to change everything ?

-Huuuuuh…

-By the way , if you're omniscient you are aware of me masturbating in my father's boxers ? right? or when I was raping white dumb women ? and u watched it ? gross dude ! there's porn for it you fucking pervert !

-STFU Man ! Jesus Fucking Christ !

-HUMMMM ?

-Not you nigga, keep blowing me ! Yo, man, ask tooo many questions dog my man ! Yo maaaannnnnn listen… So huh… What if I were to told you that I don't give a crap about your lives ? I mean you came out like that motherfucker out of my balls nigga. y'all bitch ass nigga's are all tha same. yo ass gets fucked. I just jerk off some more. that's it man. no effort put into it

Two seconds did not need to pass before Harres was already raping god tiny asshole, shooting his load in it. he was gay btw. then since he's arab, he pulled tha kamikaze trigger after his lover's embrace

-ALLAH OU AKBAR !

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell no, man.

Tha end man.


End file.
